Risks and Rewards
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: BE WARNED! This is pure, unadulterated smut!  Grissom and Sara explore thier relationship, along with every room in Vegas they can find!
1. Breakfast at Grissom's

Breakfast at Grissom's

Grissom walked into the lab with a slight bounce in his step. He couldn't help himself. While sitting at his desk just as shift was ending this morning Sara popped her head in like every other morning to say bye. She was just about to go when from no where he heard someone asking, "have breakfast with me?"

He looked around to find the person who had spoken it then realized the words had come out of his own mouth. She just looked at him for a second before spouting, "excuse me?"

Apparently she was having just as hard a time realizing what he had said. Maybe she just wanted to give him a chance to change his mind. Well this time it just was not going to happen.

"Have breakfast with me?" he managed to say it a little louder and more confident this time. She must have still miss interpreted him because she asked, "do you want me to call the guys, their in the break room?" she motioned behind her with her thumb.

"No, have breakfast with me, just the two of us." Her eyes grew round as saucers but she agreed. They met ten minutes later in the parking lot and headed out.

Sara assumed they were just going to go to the local diner and was surprised when they passed it. "Grissom, I thought we were going to grab some breakfast?"

He turned down a side street, "we are, at my place. I'm going to make it." This seemed to astonish her and she did not make another noise the entire way to his house, afraid of breaking the spell. When they arrived he guided her to the front door with a hand gently placed on the back of her spine just above her rear.

The touch was warm and welcoming but Sara refused to give it too much meaning as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. She had been in his house only one other time during a particularly hard case and it hadn't changed much.

It was clean and organized. It had an airy feel to it and the walls were covered in preserved, framed butterflies. "Would you like something to drink? Orange juice, milk, coffee?"

Without turning around from her inspection of one the specimens on his walls she answered. "Orange juice sounds great. If I drink coffee right now I'll never get to sleep. It doesn't take much to keep me awake."

"Orange juice it is" and he reached in a cupboard and grabbed two glasses filling them both and placing hers on the island before turning back to the fridge and retrieving the ingredients for omelets. Sara walked over to the island and took a sip of her orange juice.

She sat down on one of the stools and watched him work. "What are we having?"

"Omelets" he looked up quickly, "you do eat eggs right? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask."

"Yes, I eat eggs, thank you for thinking of that." She leaned over and watched him work. He could feel her eyes on him but continued to cut the vegetables.

She could see the muscles in his arms working as he cut the vegetables and could feel the heat begin to pool between her thighs. "Grissom, can I use your bathroom."

"Yeah, of course. It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks" she headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. If she continued to watch him she was going to lose control and jump him right there. She used the facilities and while she washed her hands looked around her. The bathroom was positively male. The walls were painted slate blue and the towels were a stark white, contrasting with the dark marble countertop.

She grabbed the towel off the rack and dried her hands. She couldn't help herself as she brought the towel up to her nose and took in a lungful. It smelled like him and just as she thought she had her hormones under control she could feel the heat pooling at her middle again.

She placed the towel back in its place and exited the bathroom. He must have turned on the radio because when she opened the door soft music was filtering from the speakers. He was whisking the eggs when she entered the kitchen, his body moving to the rhythm created by his actions. All sense left her as she quietly crept up behind him.

He was taken by surprise when he felt her arms encircle his waist and her breath on his neck as she spoke softly. "Grissom, I am hungry, but not for food. I need something I have been craving for the last ten years and I'm afraid if I don't get it soon…" she slowly slid her hand down from his waist and gently brushed it against the front of his pants, "I may just expire." With her last word she cupped him. He closed his eyes and practically dropped the bowl with the eggs in it, catching it just in time and placing it on the counter.

He placed his hands on the counter to brace himself. She had him pinned against the counter and began to grind her hips into his back end as she massaged his front. He couldn't help but groan at the sensations she was creating.

"Sara…hmmm." He became hard in an instant and this only made her more amorous with her actions.

She was kissing and nibbling at his earlobes and the sensitive flesh at the base of his neck. "I've always wanted to kiss you here, to feel how soft the curls at the base of your neck felt against my lips." She continued to kiss and nibble, occasionally tasting him with the tip of her tongue.

Her grip on his waist loosened just enough for him to turn around and deep blue met brown right before he swooped in and took possession of those lips that were torturing him just moments before. His hands encircled her waist as hers reached up and around his neck.

The kiss deepened as he gently rubbed her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, silently pleading for admission and receiving access. His hands moved from her waist and slid up her sides and under her shirt. Slowly, inch by inch he lifted her shirt, she raised her arm's above her head and allowed him to completely remove it, exposing the black lace bra she wore.

He leaned down and nipped one of her peaks through the thin fabric, eliciting a moan of approval from Sara. She leaned her head back to allow him better access and he reached up and undid the clasp in the front, releasing her milky white breasts for his perusal.

"Beautiful" he said as he took a hard peak into his mouth and began to suckle as he massaged the other.

"God, Griss" Sara moaned as she reached down and began to unbutton his shirt. A minute later it joined hers on the floor. Breakfast by this time had been completely forgotten. Once Grissom's shirt was gone Sara began working on his pants.

Only moments passed before the two of them had completely removed all their clothes and Grissom had Sara pinned against the counter. Sara had no idea he would be this receptive to her advances but she was ecstatically happy when he pulled one of her legs up to his waist.

"Sara, I need you now." He said desperately through passion filled kisses. Sara lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist with the other in response. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up and onto him. He looked her in the eyes as he thrust into her. Sara took in a sharp breath with the size of him.

Grissom waited for her to adjust and then started moving slowly within her, in and out. The rhythm started out slow and then increased in speed. Sara placed her hands on the counter for leverage, moving her hips in rhythm with his and arching her back to allow him deeper access.

He leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard making Sara buck her hips and sending her flying into her climax. "Oh…God…Gil!" Her walls began to pulse around him and he picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and deeper until his own climax took him over.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours before Sara gently lowered her legs and placed her feet back on the floor. Grissom placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. "Sara, you are amazing."

"Takes one to know one, I guess." She replied back.

"How about some of that breakfast now, huh?"


	2. A roadtrip to paradise

A road trip to paradise

Sara was worn out, all she wanted to do was go home and settle in a hot bath. She still had an hour before the end of shift and she let the thoughts of hot water and bubbles surrounding her envelope her while she sat at the break room table sipping coffee and pretending to read a file.

She was just deciding on what bubble bath she wanted to use when she felt him enter the room and closed her eyes as every nerve ending in her body stood on end. She kept her eyes closed; now envisioning what it would be like to have him in the tub with her.

A moment later she felt an electric jolt when he placed a hand on her shoulder, he must have felt it too because he pulled his hand away quickly. She opened her eyes and looked at him and he took in a deep breath.

That one look had told him everything he needed to know. For the rest of the shift he tried not to touch her for fear of being scorched. He knew once they were out of sight of the office all bets were off and he would be more than willing to be consumed by the fire that is Sara Sidle.

At one point Greg came into the room to grab a quick cup of coffee before the end of shift and felt the tension in the air. It hung there like fog. He assumed Grissom and Sara must be having another fight when he noticed neither one of them was even acknowledging the other.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Finally the end of shift came and Sara closed the file she was pretending to read and got up, "later Greg, Griss." She said almost as an afterthought. She headed straight for the car and only had to wait about a minute before Grissom came out.

Luckily the car was in the far corner of the lot because once Grissom got there he promptly pinned Sara up against the side, kissing her deeply. Sara had driven him almost to the breaking point just by being near him today.

"Griss" she said a little breathlessly as he moved on to her neck. "Mmmm…" was all the response she got.

"As good as this feels" oh and it did feel good, "I think we should take this somewhere else." He reluctantly detached himself from a delectable section of skin and nodded in agreement, "Get in the car." He almost demanded.

She got into the car and he moved in behind the steering wheel and started the engine. Once they had turned the corner and were safely away from the entrance to the lab Sara reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, eliciting a quick intake of breath from Grissom.

She slowly began moving it up inch by inch, and once she made contact with him he practically growled. With a devilish look encompassing her face she reached up and began to undo his belt and he looked at her in shock, _is she about to do what I hope she is going to do? _He thought to himself.

He got his answer when she unzipped his pants and released him from his material bindings. She gave him a giant smile right before she came down on him and he almost ran the car off the road.

She took her time tasting every last inch of him, savoring it. She could tell he was slowly losing his grip as she pleasured him.

He was finding it more and more difficult to maintain eye contact with the road. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, encouraging her to continue. His breathing began to quicken, an indication he was nearing the breaking point, and she strengthened her efforts.

He tightened his hold on her hair, "Sara…Ohhh…Yessss!" he cried out as he came. Sara gave him one last longing tug with her mouth and then placed him back in his pants and zipped him back up. She was just sitting back up in her seat when he parked the car in their driveway, he had no idea how they had gotten home, but they did.

He slammed the car in park, turned off the motor to the car, undid his seat belt and grabbed Sara, pinning her against her seat as he devoured her mouth. He kept her there until they were both short of breath and when the kiss ended she looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Your turn." And she practically giggled with anticipation.


	3. Favors Returned

Favors Returned

Sara jumped out of the car and power walked to the house. She was just turning the key in the lock when Grissom pressed her against the door, lifting her hair and gently kissing the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck eliciting a shiver.

He reached around her and placed a hand against her mound, massaging gently. Her knees practically buckled with the sensation. She finally managed to get the door open and they both tumbled in, trying to maintain control, and failing.

He turned her around and began assaulting her lips with his while he reached down and unbuttoned her pants. He slipped a hand inside and grazed the tips of his fingers against the soft curls. "Gil…please" Sara practically begged, making him smile.

He pulled off her shirt and tossed it across the room to be quickly followed by her bra. She reached down and began to unbutton his pants only to be stopped by his hands. She looked up at him and saw him shaking his head, "I said it was your turn" and he reached down and slid his hand in her pants instead.

He was moving agonizingly slow as he once again began to massage her inner folds with one hand and sliding her pants off with the other. Once her pants and panties met the floor along with her other garments he stood back and admired the view.

Having him standing there caressing every inch of her with his eyes was turning her on in ways she only could have imagined. He looked her in the eyes, the deep blue showing just how much he wanted her and her own eyes grew a shade darker in response.

Lightning fast he grabbed her and carried her to the sofa where he sat her down facing him. He went down onto his knees between her legs and slowly seared a path with his hands from her ankles up.

"Lean back and close your eyes" he instructed and she complied. He slowly began to kiss his way up the same path his hands had taken just moments before, savoring every inch of her smooth legs, kissing the tender flesh behind her knees.

He nibbled, sucked and licked his way up her legs, being sure to give equal attention to both on his journey. Sara was slowly being driven mad by his attentions, wanting him to touch her in the one place he seemed to be missing.

He was mere millimeters away from her core when he moved over it and continued his ministrations to her stomach instead, she lifted her body to encourage him to take her but he just placed a hand on her stomach and continued to make his way to her milky breasts.

"God, Gil…please!"

She could feel him smile against her skin right before he pulled a hardened peak into his mouth, sucking on it hard until she thought she would go mad. He moved over to the other and just as he was enclosing it with his mouth his hand found her middle and gently caressed, sending her flying into a climax.

Her body just had enough time to stop shaking with her first climax when she felt his warm tongue against her moist curls. "Gil…Oh…God…Gil" she chanted as he lifted her to gain better access to her middle, placing her legs over his shoulders and inserting his thumb into her core while sucking her nub gently.

He felt her walls tightening around his finger as her second climax overtook her, "Ohhhh…Goooooddddd." She practically screamed as he continued to pleasure her until she was completely spent.

He kissed his way back up her torso and nestled his head in her neck, both breathing hard from their activities.

Once she had gained some of her breath back Sara spoke, "remind me…to…have you…in debt…to me…more…often!"


	4. Stress Relief

I could never deny you guys. I hope you enjoy this, plenty more where it came from too.

Oh, by the way…I do not own CSI or its characters…blah…blah…blah.

Stress Relief

Sara entered Grissom's office in a fury; she was pissed about the outcome of her most recent case. She was certain the woman was guilty of murdering her husband but there just did not seem to be enough evidence to prove it. She knew she was missing something; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Griss, I don't understand it, I mean the woman practically confessed!" she yelled as she paced the floor.

"Sara…Sara…SARA!" he finally got her to stop ranting long enough to calm her down, "honey, why don't you go and take a break. Get a cup of coffee. Come back to it with a fresh pair of eyes." She narrowed her eyes at him but must have agreed because she turned around and headed towards the break room.

Greg and Nick were in there grabbing a cup of coffee themselves when she entered.

Greg looked up at her, "Hey Sar, want a cup" she nodded her head and he filled a cup of the steaming brew. Unfortunately when he went to hand it to her he must have miss-stepped because next thing she knew, she was dripping with it instead of drinking it.

She pulled her sopping shirt away from her skin and glared at Greg who was apologizing profusely. "Greg Dammit!" she yelled before heading towards the locker room to clean up.

Grissom heard the yell from his office and decided he had better investigate. When he exited his office he saw Sara's back entering the locker room. He quickly followed her to see if he could help and when he got there she was no where to be seen. Suddenly he heard one of the showers in the back turn on and followed the noise.

Sara had just turned the taps on and was beginning to strip when a strong pair of hands enclosed around hers and aided her in removing her shirt. "Gil, we could get caught." She whispered while he reached around and unclasped her bra.

"I know, exciting isn't it." He mumbled while placing small kisses along the nap of her neck. She had to admit the prospect of getting caught was somewhat arousing and reached behind her to unclasp his belt.

He spun her around and began to do the same while claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. She managed to get his pants undone and he stepped out of them as she pulled his shirt over his head. Soon both of them were completely divested.

Grissom grabbed Sara by the waist and pulled her close kissing her deeply, both their actions were hurried and full of lust for one another. Neither of them had a desire to take it slow and easy, preferring instead to attack one another with an ardor usually reserved for teenagers.

They moved under the spray and he pinned her hard against the wall of the shower, pressing his need into her stomach, showing her just how much he needed her.

"Sara, I need you now." She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, telling him without words she needed him too. He grabbed her ass hard and lifted her onto him continuing to pin her to the wall of the shower. He thrust into her deep and quick, stifling her yell with his mouth.

He claimed her over and over again, thrusting deeper and deeper into her with every movement of his hips and she matched him thrust for thrust with her own. He ground her against the wall and she dug her nails into his back.

This was no loving and slow declaration of their love, this was animalistic in nature and both of them were loving it. Grissom felt Sara's walls convulsing around him and he thrust deeper, covering her mouth with his to stem the moans of pleasure as he followed her over the abyss of pleasure.

They stood there, in the shower, for what seemed like forever slowly regaining some sense of sanity back. Grissom nibbled at her neck and she continued to hold him tight, not wanting the moment to end.

"What, may I ask brought this about?" she whispered into his ear.

"You seemed a little stressed; I thought I could help get you relaxed." He replied with a smile.

A light laugh erupted from her, "I think it worked, my legs feel like limp spaghetti."


	5. Her Best Cookies

Her Best Cookies

Grissom walked into the house to the smell of baking cookies. He took in a deep lungful and headed towards the sweet aroma. He found Sara humming softly to herself as she removed hot cookies off a cookie sheet and then began scooping dollops of dough onto it.

Grissom loved to see this domestic Sara, he found it rather alluring to see her in the kitchen. She never let any of the guys know, but she was an amazing cook.

He snuck up behind her and went to grab one of the warm cookies off the cooling rack. Just as his hand was slipping around the cookie it was smacked with the spatula.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"These cookies are for the bake sale, remember?" Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck. She paused her actions and leaned into his lips, letting her head fall forward to allow him better access.

"Mmmm…that feels good…but you still aren't getting any of these cookies." Grissom stopped his ministrations and she turned around to see a pout on his face. She lifted an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips.

"Oh, alright…but just one." He instantly smiled and hurriedly grabbed a cookie before she changed her mind. He placed the cookie on the counter and poured himself a cup of milk while Sara rolled her eyes and finished scooping the dough and placing the tray in the oven.

Grissom had just finished off his milk when she turned from the oven, "You know, I baked a special batch just for you…my special recipe you like so much." He positively glowed with the smile on his face.

Sara walked up to him and gave him a bone melting kiss. She pulled back, "I will give them to you on one condition." He wrapped his arms around her waist and began nibbling on her neck, "Yeah, and what would that be?" he said in between tastes, she smelled of freshly baked cookies and he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"Go take a shower." She said bluntly. He grimaced slightly, just then remembering what case he had been processing that night. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You could come home smelling like dung and I would still love you…now go, you really stink." He gave her one last peck on the mouth and headed towards the shower.

Sara yelled to him while she was taking the last of the cookies out of the oven, "the lemon concentrate is under the sink."

Grissom emerged from the en suite bathroom fifteen minutes later to discover Sara laying on her side on the bed, in the buff…holding a cookie in her hand. His mouth went dry and his heart rate went skyrocketing.

She looked him straight in the eye, "which would you like first, the cookie…or me?"

"Can I have both?"

Sara smiled up at him and nodded her head "You may, but once this cookie goes into that mouth, you will no longer be allowed to kiss me, you know the rule." He nodded in response and it took him about two seconds to drop the towel around his waist and join her on the bed.

He lay down next to her, took the cookie from her hand and placed it on the nightstand. He then turned his full attention to the beauty in front of him, "you know I will always pick you over a cookie." And he began to nuzzle her neck once more.

"I know" she said as she reached down and grabbed him, eliciting a satisfied moan. "Sara…you drive me mad" he said quickly before covering her lips with his and pinning her on the bed. "Mmmm…I…Oh…know!" she said while he pressed his erection against her.

He grabbed one of her knees and pulled it up, placing himself between her thighs. He hovered above her kissing and nibbling her neck "Gil, please" she begged. He moved a little forward and inserted just his tip into her, she tried to get him to enter deeper by bucking her hips but he moved back to prevent it.

He looked into her eyes and saw them smoldering back at him, almost black with need. He entered into her a little further at the same time he leaned down and enclosed one of her luscious pink peaks into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to elicit a deep moan from Sara.

Once again she bucked her hips and once again he pulled back. The sweet torture of it making him all that more aroused for her, hearing her begging him to deepen his entry. All of a sudden he thrust into her and she gasped with the sensation.

He thrust once…twice, hard…then he rolled both of them over and let her take control. She arched her back, allowing her body to envelope him completely. So much so she thought he was touching the bottom of her heart.

She began to ride him, slowly at first…then picking up speed as she neared climax. He matched her thrust for thrust, enjoying the ride just as much as she was. He grabbed her ass and held on tight as her movements grew with her desire.

"Oh…Gil…God…Yeeeessss…Gil…Yeeesss!" she screamed as she climaxed and her walls began to pulse around him, he quickened his thrusts, making her shiver with pleasure and elongating her climax.

A moment later he was overcome with his own orgasm and screamed her name "Saaarrraaa…Ohhhh….Yeeesss…Ohhh!" continuing to thrust deep within her. Once her body stopped convulsing she collapsed on top of him, the both of them breathing hard, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Sara slid off of him and nestled herself into the crick of his arm and rested, slowly their breathing began to return to normal. She had her eyes closed and was resting comfortably minutes later when she heard a crunching noise.

She opened one eye to witness Grissom eating his cookie, crunching his way through it. Sara grimaced, got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean up.

She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, shaking her head. She knew she loved him a lot when she was willing to take her best cookie recipe and instead of adding chocolate chips, adding chocolate covered grasshoppers instead.

Now that you have enjoyed yet another one of my installments it is time to hear something back. Although my mind is an endless well of…well, you know what! I am willing to open the floor. If you provide a place, I will provide the activities. Send me a review and a request and each and every one shall be granted.


	6. Office Affiars

Office Affairs

You ask I give. Lots of good idea's, but there was a draw between two of them…this one won. I will be posting a couple of chapters pretty close together though.

Grissom walked into the crime lab and grabbed his mail from the receptionist then headed for his office. He ignored the paperwork littering his desk and proceeded to page through his mail.

He had three more colleges requesting him to teach, 2 seminars wanting his expertise in forensics…the last envelope peaked his interest. It was a large plain manila envelope with a return address he didn't recognize.

He opened it up and pulled out a brochure, some tickets, and a letter. He began to read the letter and his face broke out into a smile. A couple of months ago while at an entomology conference he vaguely remembered filling out a contest form while registering and apparently he won.

He smiled again knowing full well both he and Sara just happened to have that weekend off together, or at least they will now. He placed the items in the bottom drawer of his desk and attacked the piles of paperwork attempting to swallow his desk.

A week later when the new schedules came out Sara noticed both her and Grissom had the next weekend off together, she smiled knowing full well he must have something up his sleeve.

She searched him out and finally found him coming out one of the many layout rooms. He was just starting to head towards his office when he felt someone grab his elbow, stopping his progress.

"Hey, I was looking at the new schedule and saw that you and I seem to have the same days off, want to tell me about it?"

He pursed his lips trying to hide the smile threatening to overwhelm his face. "I have no idea what you mean." He said, not looking her in the eye, knowing she could always tell when he was lying.

"Uh huh" she said before looking around and pulling him into the nearest room, locking the door behind them. "Sara what…" was as far as he got before she pushed him onto a chair, sat on his lap, and began assaulting his lips with her own.

He was stunned for a moment before he enthusiastically returned her attentions. His hands wandered to her hips and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Once the bothersome material was gone along with her bra he buried his head in her neck, kissing his way down to her breasts.

He pulled a soft peak into his mouth, sucking on it until it was hard, then moved to the other making Sara moan slightly with his actions. She reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt, her hands shaking slightly.

Once she had his chest exposed she reached down with both her hands and pinched his nipples hard while moving her hips against his prominent erection making Grissom groan with the action.

She stood up and pulled him with her grabbing his belt buckle and quickly removing the rest of his clothes before taking off her own. She pushed him back onto the chair and maneuvered herself onto his lap, hovering just above him.

She leaned down and kissed him hard at the same time she moved her body down and enveloped him within her core. They both would have given themselves away if they hadn't been kissing.

Grissom wrapped his hands around her waist as she began to move up and down upon him. She held onto his shoulders hard, digging her nails into his flesh and he reveled in the pleasurable pain. "Sara…mmmmm" he whispered into her ear as she quickened the pace.

He sucked hard on her collarbone, branding her. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around his shaft and moved his hands from her waist to her ass, grabbing her hard and thrusting deep inside her. "Ohhh…Giiilll…I'm…cumming!" she said just above a whisper.

"Sara…Yeessss…Mmmm!" he replied, falling into the abyss with her. She continued to move on him until she was certain they were both completely spent. It took them a couple of minutes to gain some sanity back, Sara resting her head in Grissom's neck.

For the first time since Sara pushed him in here he took a good look around and began to chuckle. Sara looked up at him, "what's so funny?"

"Sara, look around the office." He replied. She looked around and gasped at what she saw, "oh my God, Gil. We need to get out of here! What if he comes in and finds us!" She had moved off his lap and was frantically running around putting her clothes back on as she found them and throwing his at him, indicating for him to do the same.

"Sara, honey." She just looked at him astounded that he was not getting dressed. "Gil, we have to get out of here."

"Sara, I know for a fact he is out of town and won't be back until Monday." He could see her shoulders relax and a smile play on her face as she began to laugh.

"I hope Ecklie doesn't use a black light in his office." She managed to say between laughs. After a couple of minutes she finally managed to calm down, "Now, about that weekend…" and Grissom just smiled at her.


	7. Anticipation

Anticipation

Sara was sitting at the break room table practically bouncing in her chair. "Sara, will you please stop it!" Catherine yelled at her. She managed to settle down a little bit but she was so overcome with anticipation she was having a hard time.

She got up from the table and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Nick who was playing a game with Warrick. "Damn Sara, take it easy." Nick shot her a look when Warrick killed him off, taking full advantage of Nick's distraction.

"Sara, why don't you just leave? I know you have five minutes left, but you're driving the rest of us mad." Warrick said as he annihilated Nick a second time. Greg jumped Nick and tried to wrestle the controller out of his hand.

"Who's mad?" Grissom said from the doorway and they all pointed in Sara's direction. She gave them all a mock scowl and left the room. Grissom shrugged and headed towards the coffee pot for one last cup before the end of shift. He too was feeling a little jittery about the weekend, but for a completely different reason than Sara.

He was just about to pour his coffee when he looked up and saw Sara staring at him from across the hall, a look of seduction plastered on her face. Re-thinking his coffee he put the mug down and spoke to Catherine, "I'm going to head home now; don't forget I have the weekend off so you are in charge of these three."

He pointed towards the three grown men sitting on the couch fighting over the two controllers and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah sure, enjoy your bugs." She said as he headed out the door, a deep smile in his eyes.

"So, where we going?" Sara asked innocently from the passenger seat for what seemed like the millionth time. Grissom looked over at her quickly before returning his gaze towards the road replying, "not telling."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and sighed again. Grissom had placed a blindfold on her and she was really getting restless. They had been driving for almost an hour by the time she felt the car stop. She motioned to grab the blindfold but was stopped by one of Grissom's hands. "Not yet."

"But Gil, I can't see, how am I supposed to walk."

"I'll guide you, just don't peek, promise?"

"Ok, but only because I love you."

"I love you too" he said then gave her a peck on the cheek and led her into the hotel. At the check-in desk they did not mention the name of the hotel but she guessed they must be outside of Vegas due to the utter lack of noise. Sara was so excited by the whole thing she was practically begging Grissom, "please can I take this thing off."

"Not just yet" he said as they headed down what must have been a hallway. Once they were at the door to their room Sara heard something strange, instead of a keycard she heard Grissom using a key in the door. This only made her more curios as to where they were.

He sat her down on what felt like a couch and she asked, "now please?" She felt his hands grab the cloth covering her eyes, removing it. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light in the room she gasped.

The couch she was sitting on was a deep blue sued and to each side of it was located deep cherry wood end tables elegantly covered with deep blue. The room was covered in pristine white wall paper and carpeting, accents of the same deep blue complimenting the room in just the right places.

Located behind the couch was a king size bed covered in white with a crest meticulously embroidered on the cover, its colors brilliantly matching the décor. The entire room was nothing like she had ever seen. It wasn't tacky or themed like most rooms and it didn't even resemble a room from a hotel.

Located on the far corner of the room was a set of French doors, she walked over to them and opened them to find a patio cut off from the world by large lilacs, the scent emanating from the white and blue blossoms soothing.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Grissom came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "So, what do you think? Worth the wait?" She turned around in his arms and encircled his neck with hers, "this is beautiful" she sighed and gave him a deep kiss.

They stood there for endless moments, enjoying the calm, timeless feel of the space. They only moved when they heard a gentle knock on the door to their room. Grissom walked over and opened it to find the gentle face of the owner.

"I was just checking to make sure there is nothing you need and to give you this." She handed him a white envelope, "it has all the information you requested when you called earlier this week Dr. Grissom." Grissom took the envelope and placed it in his breast pocket, ignoring the curios look from Sara.

"Thank you Mrs. Sherwood, I appreciate everything you have done and please, call me Gil." She gave him a sheepish smile and nodded her head, "And please, call me Connie, if there is anything further you require feel free to ring."

"I will, thank you." He closed the door and turned back towards Sara, she was trying to stare him down, trying to get him to give up what was in the envelope. He just grabbed their luggage and began to unpack, a smile playing on his face.

After a magnificent dinner of pouched salmon served to them on their private patio they sat enjoying the atmosphere provided to them in the form of soft music and the aroma of the lilacs when they heard a noise emanating from the corner. Sara got up from her seat and walked towards the noise. Located around the corner of the bushes was a small gazebo, she had not noticed it before due to the fact it was completely covered in vines.

Inside the gazebo was a Jacuzzi with large, thick, white towels, robes, and slippers, all with the same crest that was on the bed elegantly embroidered on them. She looked back at Grissom and saw the smile playing across his features, along with the smoldering look in his eyes, causing them to darken to the same deep blue of their room.

He came up to her and kissed her deeply while pulling at the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head and then once more began to devour her lips. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt as he unclasped her bra, releasing her aching peaks for his pleasure just as she managed to release the last button and pull his shirt down off his shoulders.

He kissed his way down her neck and pulled one of the soft peaks into his mouth, gently sucking until it was hard, only then moving onto the next to evoke the same response, causing Sara to arch slightly, allowing him better access. He kissed his way back up to her neck and nibbled it while unfastening her pants and letting them slide down her legs, soon to be followed by her silk underpants.

She stepped out of her pants while he finished removing his shirt, never releasing his hold on her neck. She reached down and unfastened his pants, gently sliding them down along with his boxers. He too stepped out of his clothes and grabbed her hand. He led her into the Jacuzzi and let the magnificently warm water wash over the both of them.

He pulled her into his arms and once again began assaulting her neck with his mouth, eliciting a satisfied "Mmmm…" out of Sara. She reached around and played with the curls at the nape of his neck, slightly damp from the steam emanating from the water.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved down to her breasts once more, sucking and nibbling until they were once again hard with desire. He looked her in the eyes and saw the want playing within the deep chocolate pools. She moved her hips, allowing him access to her inner folds and he entered her slow and gentle.

They moved together in a slow dance, each of them pouring every ounce of love they possessed into their timeless rhythm. As he grew ever closer to his peak he began to whisper sweet words into her ear. "Sara…I love you" he repeated over and over again until he could feel her walls begin to tremble and her reply sounding like sweet honey dripping from her lips, "Gil…I love you too."

She came as gently as they loved and he moved inside her again and again, feeling his own climax overtake him, making him shake with the pleasure. They stayed there, holding each other, basking in the glow created by their lovemaking. Grissom gently kissing a pattern across her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Marry me?"


	8. Questions Answered

Questions answered

"_Sara?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Marry me?" _

It took Sara a moment to react to his question and he was getting nervous when she finally straitened to look him in the eye, a lone tear falling down her cheek and a smile playing on her lips.

"Sara?" She swooped down and gave him a deep kiss before hugging him tight to herself "YES, yes, yes" each yes punctuated by another kiss, the last deepening as she moved her hips, causing him to grow within her depths once more.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled out of her only to plunge himself back in deeply making Sara gasp with the movement, arching her back and digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. He lunged his lips towards her neck and began to kiss, nip, and suck on her tender skin, marking her, branding her, making her his.

He continued to plunge and withdraw over and over again deepening his thrusts until she was sure he would break through her soul. She matched him thrust for thrust, moving her hips and tangling her hands in the curls at the nape of his neck, gently pulling on them with her passion.

Deeper and deeper, faster and faster they moved, a hurried rhythm set before time began. Quickly they moved towards release, encasing each other is passion, closing the door of doubt and regret and opening the one towards the rest of their lives.

They came as one, each chanting the name of the other like a mantra, finally collapsing against each other breathless. They sat there for moments longer gently kissing and holding one another tight.

They eventually got out of the Jacuzzi, wrapping up in their robes and heading into the room. Once inside Sara headed for the shower, "you coming?" she asked Gil.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec" he said while heading over to the dresser. She started the shower and stepped under the spray, letting it envelope her along with the feelings of elation Gil's proposal had elicited.

He came into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently nuzzling her neck. He held his hand up while continuing his attentions to her neck. It took her a moment to see it but when she did she gasped. She timidly reached out and just as she was going to grab it he pulled his hand back.

She frowned momentarily until he turned her around to face him. "Sara, I have loved you since the moment we met, it just took me a while to admit it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" and he grasped her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Once again a tear escaped her eye to mix with the water from the shower and he wrapped her in a hug before grabbing the soap and washing the woman of his dreams and his future.


	9. Stars and Rides

Stars and Rides

The next morning Sara woke up to those piercing blue eyes she loved so much and she smiled at their owner. He hugged her to him closer and kissed her gently on the lips. He looked at the clock and as much as he hated to end the moment he had something planned for today.

"Honey, we have to get up. I have something planned for us today. Go take a shower and I'll order us some breakfast." She kissed him once more and then reluctantly got out of the bed. He followed her with his eyes, reveling in her beauty until she disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later clad in a towel Grissom was just closing the door. She walked over to the bed and looked at the clothes he had placed there for her. "I guess I'm wearing this" she said with humor in her voice. Grissom came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Trust me?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

"Intimately" she replied huskily.

He gave her neck one last lingering kiss and then smacked her butt, "Get dressed; I'm going to go take a shower. Breakfast is on the patio, Connie made something special." He headed in to shower and she got dressed. When she was fully clothed she went out to the patio for breakfast.

The table was covered with a white table cloth and a single red rose accompanied by babies' breath stood in a single vase in the middle of the table. Two plates sat along with it and the aroma emanating from them made her mouth water. She took a seat and inspected the plate in front of her.

There was a large slice of quiche, well large didn't really do it justice. It was huge, she had no idea how she was going to eat it all. It smelled wonderful and when she took a bite it made her moan with satisfaction.

"I thought I was the only one who could make you emit that sound." She heard Grissom say as he took the seat next to her.

"This is the most wonderful…" she trailed off as she placed another forkful in her mouth. He chuckled softly as he took his first bite, "Mmmm, this is good" he said satisfactorily.

"Told you" she said taking a sip of her orange juice, "my God, this must be fresh squeezed." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the orange juice as it slipped passed her taste buds. Grissom paused halfway through his next bite because he was enraptured with the sounds of pleasure emanating from Sara.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Connie said it was an original recipe, developed just for the Bed and Breakfast. She gave me a copy of the recipe so if you liked it I could make it for you some time."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "If you make this for me, I will never leave the house again." He smiled at the prospect of spending an endless amount of time cloistered in the house with Sara, nothing to do but eat and make love.

"Grissom?" Sara jolted him out of his thoughts with a gentle hand on his. He looked at his watch, "We better hurry, we have to be there by eleven" and he took the bite he forgot he had poised in his hand. She gave him a wide smile and continued to eat.

Half an hour later the two of them were on their way, "ok mister, where are we going this time?" Grissom smiled, "not telling" was all he said before turning on the car and heading towards their destination. He knew Sara was going to love this.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to the University and when he parked them just outside the observatory Sara's eyes lit up. He had barely stopped the car when she jumped out and headed towards the building.

Grissom caught up and grabbed one of her hands and the two of them headed into the building together. Once inside they were greeted by an elderly man, "Hey Gil, have her all ready for you. Just make yourselves comfortable. Grissom nodded his head and escorted Sara into the observatory.

They were just sitting down when Sara realized they were the only ones in the room. "honey, why are we the only ones here?"

"Bob is an old friend and agreed to let us use it, just the two of us. I have something special for you." He was still smiling at her when the house lights went down, encompassing them in pure darkness. A moment later the ceiling of the room was lit with the night's sky.

Sara gasped with the view, it was like they were among the stars. Grissom began pointing out a constellation and like magic they were zoomed in close to it. Sara gazed at the sight before her before she realized what constellation Grissom said this was. She turned to him with a shocked look, "did you just say what I think you said?"

He stopped his monologue and looked at her, nodding his head he repeated himself, "this is constellation Sara, It has been a constellation for about six years now." He said the last part quietly.

"You mean to tell me you had a constellation named after me four years before we even got together?"

"Yep, this way whenever I was lonely I could always find you in the sky and feel closer to you." Sara didn't say a word, just nodded her head and began to once more look at the night sky. A couple of moments went by in silence and Grissom was beginning to worry when he felt her hand on his leg.

"Sara" he said a little sternly, knowing full well what she was about to do. She acted like he had said nothing and reached up to his belt and began to unfasten it. "Sara, we are in a public place." He said almost pleadingly as she unclasped his belt and began to work on his zipper.

She continued to ignore his pleas and reached into his pants, encircling him with her hands and eliciting a soft gasp and a quick intake of breath as she began to massage him. He tried to continue his monologue but was quickly losing control with Sara's attentions.

Finally deciding turnabout was fair play he plunged his hand down the waist of her skirt and quickly found her core. She gasped with the movement and looked over at his smug face. If he wanted a war, he had one.

She stopped her ministrations long enough to slip her panties off and place them in her purse, Grissom looking at her wide eyed the entire time. She lifted the arms on both sides of him and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply as she enveloped him.

She began to mover her hips up and down on his shaft, hard and fast as she continued her assault on his lips. Their breaths mingled as they both began to lose control, looking into each others eyes as their climaxes overcame them. Grissom captured her lips to stem the yell certain to come from his lips if he didn't, covering hers as well.

Sara placed her head on his shoulder while they caught their breath, then moved to get off him. He held her in place for a moment longer, "that was very naughty of you" he said to her in a whisper. She just smiled and moved back to her own seat.

"Aren't you going to put you panties back on" he said in a whisper. She looked at him myscheviosly.

"I thought I might just go…commando" she whispered back seductively. He sucked in a breath with a shocked look on his face when she commented, "you might want to put that away though" pointing towards his pants.

He turned a lovely shade of red and zipped up just in time for the lights to come up, apparently the show was over.

They stood up and headed out of the theatre. Once they were out they ran into Bob, "how was the show, did you like it?" he asked Sara. She looked him straight in the face and said in response, "it was positively orgasmic" and headed out to the car.


	10. Butterflies of Love

Butterflies of love

Back in the car Grissom looked over at Sara and smiled, "I have to admit, that was without a doubt one of the best stargazing session I have ever had." Sara just gave him a slight smile in return. He started the car and moved them towards their next destination.

He was hoping she would like this next spot as well as the last. It was one of his personal favorites and he was so hoping he could share it with her. He rounded the next corner and parked the car in the nearly deserted parking lot. She got out of the car and looked around, "where are we?" she asked.

"I found this place shortly after I moved here and have personally donated quite a lot of specimens." Sara stopped in her tracks when she heard the word specimens, thinking of his pickled, radiated pig sitting on one of the shelves in his office. He looked back at her with a worried expression, "are you alright Sara?"

She nodded her head and started walking with him towards the building, deciding whatever it was he was about to show her, she would accept is as just another piece of Grissom trivia. They walked into the building and were met by a young, perky, blond and Sara raised an eyebrow at Grissom.

"Hi Dr. Grissom, are you dropping off another specimen for us?"

"Not today Teresa, I would like you to meet my fiancé Sara, I brought her to see the collection. I have the room reserved for the afternoon." The girl turned and looked at Sara with an expression of awe. Sara shook hands with the girl and said hi.

Grissom lead her into a small hall that seemed to grow hotter and hotter with every step. Lined along the walls of the hallway were several glass encased butterflies, she had thought the collection they had on their walls at home were impressive, but it didn't hold a candle to the one lining the hallway.

Grissom removed his sport jacket and hung it on a hook outside the room before grabbing her purse and doing the same. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss before carefully opening the door. It led to a small room that had a screen door on the opposite wall.

Sticking to the other side of the screen were several butterflies. She gasped at the thought of being in a free range for butterflies and looked at Grissom, a wide grin was playing across his face as he opened the screen door to give her access to the inner room.

It was a large room and the floor was covered in flora. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the room was flooded in sunlight, rays of it shone through branches of ivy that hung from the ceiling. She was in awe of the sight in front of her. Grissom wrapped an arm around her and led her to the different areas.

When they got to the middle of the room there was a bench swing surrounded by more flowers, all different shades of blue. He motioned for her to sit down and he took a seat next to her. "Just sit still for a moment" he said. She complied and soon they were surrounded by butterflies. They seemed to come out of nowhere and were beginning to land on her. She slowly reached out a hand and one landed on it, she held her breath for a moment, and releasing it only when she was sure it would not fly away.

Grissom was pointing out all the different species to her. She was held captive by the moment and the gentle words he whispered into her ear about each one they were surrounded by. The entire experience was surreal.

He leaned in a little closer and lifted his hand in front of her as his breath tickled her ear. On his hand was one of the most beautiful winged creatures she had ever seen. The wings were practically luminescent and were the most beautiful shades of blue she had ever seen. They went from a dark blue on the inner most parts to progressively lighter on the outermost parts. The veins on the wings were black and accented the blue magnificently.

"This" Grissom whispered into her ear, "is one of the species I donated. It took me seven years to get it to look like this." Sara gasped.

"You mean you created this species?" she said in a whisper.

"Yes, it is a genetic combination of three different butterflies, I started on it soon after I met you and this is the third generation unaltered." She looked closely at it, she knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't quite place it. He could see her trying to figure it out.

"There is one of these guys located in every room of our house, in my office, in my car, on my keychain, and…" he said slowly, his voice so low she could barely hear him, "in my heart." She looked over at him, his eyes reflecting nothing but love.

"Care to hear what the name of this particular species is?"

She was almost afraid to ask, but nodded her head anyway. He leaned in close and gently whispered in her ear. "Lepidoptera Nymphalidae Sara G, or better known as the Sara Grissom." Sara now understood why the girl at the counter had looked at her with such awe. Knowing she was the inspiration for such a lovely creature made her speechless.

She turned her head and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, looked in his eyes, and took his mouth in a slow and searing kiss as a small tear escaped. The sudden movement made the butterflies that had gathered around them begin to flurry, making the streams of sun twinkle all around them.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, never letting go of her lips. She moved her hands around his neck and began to play with the soft curls residing there. He let out a low "mmmm" with the action wile lowering her onto the seat of the bench.

He broke the kiss long enough to gaze into her eyes, "Sara?"

She looked back, "Yes?"

"I love you so much" he said before reclaiming her lips, not waiting for an answer from her. He knew she loved him, knew she always had. Not being able to speak and wanting so badly to return his words she used the only option left to her and reached down, sliding her hand along him, feeling him grow beneath her gentle touch.

He moaned her name, their breaths tangling with the words. She lifted her hips and ground herself against him while unclasping his pants. He lifted her shirt and pulled aside the fabric of her bra, enclosing a soft, pink, peak into his mouth and suckling until it was hard. She threw her head back to allow him better access and he took advantage of her posture, engulfing her other peak into his mouth as he unclasped her bra.

He pulled her shirt over her head and removed the offending object so he could gaze upon her perfect ivory skin. "You are so beautiful" he said as she impatiently lifted her hips to once again grind them against him. He threw his head back with the motion, and enjoyed the sensations it elicited.

She pulled his trousers and pants down to his hips and gazed upon him for second before grinding herself once more against him, this time skin to skin. He could take it no more and swiftly entered her, plunging himself to the hilt. Slowly he began to move in and out of her, moving his hips in sync with her own.

There bodies became damp with sweat from making love in such a humid place, which only lent itself to better movement. He reached a hand down and rubbed her in her most sensitive spot, causing her to buck with the action.

She was close to climax and he could feel her walls begin to clench around him. He quickened the pace, thrusting into her with wild abandon until his own release was upon him. He bore deeper and deeper into her until he could feel her walls begin to relax once more before collapsing on top of her and capturing her mouth in one more lingering kiss.

Their skin was still damp from the lovemaking when they got back into their clothes. Sara was sporting a huge grin on her face when she sat back down and snuggled into the crook of his arm. They continued to observe the butterflies for almost two more hours when they were interrupted by Sara's stomach growling.

Grissom looked at her with amusement, "How about some lunch? I know a great bistro just down from here that has a great vegetarian menu?" Sara licked her lips, Grissom following her tongue as it moistened her pink flesh.

"Sound great" she replied.

Completally enthralled with her lips he asked, "what sound great?"

She rolled her eyes, "lunch Gil, lunch sounds great!" She got up, pulled him out of the seat and the two of them headed out of the room, Sara mumbling "horndog" under her breath.


	11. Bliss

Bliss

The bistro was fantastic and had the greatest selection of vegetarian dishes Sara had ever seen. She took a full twenty minutes to decide on what she wanted, finally settling on a vegetarian club while Grissom chose a turkey sandwich. He was feeling a little weak from the days activities and needed to refuel.

When lunch was finished they headed back to the bed and breakfast for some much needed relaxation. They spent a good portion of the evening sitting in the lounges on the porch reading and discussing anything but work. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them to not discuss work.

It was about 7 o'clock when they ordered dinner and Connie provided them with a really nice homemade Eggplant Florentine for Sara and a Chicken Florentine for Grissom. She provided a recipe for the both of them before leaving them to their meal.

After a very fulfilling meal and an even better desert they decided to make it an early night. The next morning Sara woke up before Grissom and laid there enjoying looking at the man of her dreams. His face was always so relaxed and gentle looking when he was asleep.

"Like what you see?" he said before smiling and opening his eyes.

"Best thing I've ever seen" she responded while snuggling closer to him. He smiled even wider as he wrapped her in his arms tightly. He had something extra special planned for them today and was so excited about it he was having a hard time concentrating on the moment.

Sara sensed his anticipation and lifted her head and gave him a wondering look. He just gave her a peck on the forehead and got out of bed, "I'm not telling" he said before heading into the bathroom to shower.

If she was curios before she was more so now. She followed him into the bathroom and quietly stripped her clothes off to jump into the shower with him. He wasn't surprised to hear her enter the shower and just continued to wash his hair. That was until she wrapped her arms around his waist and grabbed him, causing him to harden instantly.

He could feel the smile grow against his back as she started to move her hand up and down his shaft. Without realizing it he had stopped washing his hair and placed his hands on the wall for support, placing his head under the spray. He watched the suds washing down the drain as he began to move his hips with her attentions.

As soon as the water ran clear, indicating his hair contained no more shampoo he turned around and began assaulting her neck with kisses and small bites. She moaned with the action encouraging him to continue.

He backed her against the wall and grabbed one of her legs. He pulled it up past his hip, allowing him just enough access to plunge himself into her depths, eliciting a gasp from Sara.

"Sara" he pleaded as he began to move and she nodded her head, allowing him to take what he needed. She wrapped her other leg around his waist to allow him greater access and he thrust hard and deep within her. The pace he took was fast and carnal; he pounded into her with an ardor she had only experienced from in one other time, when they coupled after an exceptionally hard case.

Knowing he wanted it she yelled, "harder Gil" and her only response from him was a bite to the shoulder as he ground deeper into her depths. She sucked in a breath at the pleasurable pain and returned the favor by scratching her way down his back and digging her nails into his ass.

Deeper and deeper he thrust until she was certain she would burst. Grissom could feel her nearing the edge and picked up the pace, her legs tightened around his waist as her walls began to spasm around him. He thrust deep into her one last time before plunging over the edge, spilling his seed into her.

Out of breath and close to collapse she lowered her legs and placed them on the floor. Grissom kept her pinned to the wall afraid they would both collapse from expenditure. After about five minutes and they were capable once more of rational thought they finished their shower and started their day.

A day that they would never forget.


	12. Surprise!

I know this is my smut-infused story, but I just had to write this in. Forgive the slight deviation to the fluff department. It will be back to business as usual in the next chapter.

GSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI

Once again Sara found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the car with a cloth over her eyes. The anticipation of what was to come making her squirm in her seat.

She smiled as she asked, "are we there yet?" Grissom just smiled to himself and let her sit and stew in anticipation.

He pulled into the parking garage and found the closest parking spot he could to the entrance. He jumped out of the car and ran around before Sara could get out. He grabbed her hand and began to guide her inside the building.

Sara could tell they were in a casino and was just beginning to wonder why when they entered a small room. The noise of the casino was cut off and the room began to move in an upward direction, she could only surmise they were in an elevator heading up.

She tried to count the floors to determine which of the casinos they were in but the car was moving too smoothly. The elevator came to a stop and dinged right before the doors opened. To Sara's surprise she could still hear the flourish of voices and the tinkling of china and metal when they exited the elevator.

Grissom gently guided her to the right and down what felt like a corridor and into another room. He reached up and removed the cloth from her eyes and she had to admit she was a little disappointed when she took in her surroundings.

The room was quite plain and only had a couple of overstuffed couches and chairs surrounding some tables. She looked at Grissom and before she could say a word he gave her a deep kiss.

He gave her an apologetic look right before he covered her eyes again. She stood there, knowing he was trying to make sure she was surprised and not wanting to ruin it she complied. She could hear whispers in the corner of the room.

Grissom was talking to a woman, "Griss?" she called out to the room.

She felt his hand on hers and relaxed slightly. "This woman is going to take you into the next room and help you get changed, don't take the blindfold off, she will when the time comes, ok." He said to her.

She nodded her head in reply and felt him give her the chastest of kisses before he left the room. She felt her hand being grabbed and someone guiding her to the other end of the room.

It was difficult to let this woman help her to undress and then redress, she had no idea who it was and felt slightly embarrassed. Sara attempted to feel the dress she was put into but was stopped and heard an "Mmm, hmmm" come her way.

She huffed out a breath of irritation and received a pat on the shoulder just before she was pulled into another room. Sara had to admit the novelty of it all was beginning to wear thin when she felt a positively male hand grasp hers. It wasn't Grissom's, but it was familiar.

She felt the blindfold being loosened and finally removed. She blinked her eyes against the light and then looked to her right. Brass was standing next to her with the goofiest look on his face. She was going to ask him why he was here when she finally started to register her surroundings.

She looked on in shock as the doors in front of her opened and Brass's grip on her arm tightened slightly. She looked back up at him with a tear in her eye and then looked up at the back of the room in front of her.

Straight ahead was Grissom, looking fantastic in a traditional black tux, and behind him was what looked like a…

Her step faltered slightly as Brass slowly began to guide her down the isle.


	13. Sweet Consummation

I decided to just go right into it with this chapter, kind of making up for the fluff in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy, and leave me a review. I really like the feedback.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sweet Consummation

Mr. and Mrs. Grissom entered their room in the bed and breakfast for their last night intending to take full advantage of their new titles. As soon as they entered the room Grissom pinned Sara against the wall and began assaulting her neck with little kisses and nips.

Sara moaned in pleasure at the sensations shooting through her body as she wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him closer. "Gil…" she breathed out as he reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

All she got in return was a guttural sound as her dress slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor. He pressed himself into her, pushing her harder against the wall and she gasped with pleasure at the evidence of his arousal.

She moved her hips to get closer to him, "Mmmm…yesss" he growled into her neck as he thrust his hips up to grind against her.

"Gil…please…bed" she gasped through the sensations of him rubbing against her most sensitive skin, she was so close to orgasm and Grissom could tell. Instead of doing as she asked and move them to the bed he increased his pressure against her and lifted her leg, placing it against his side to give him better access.

He reached his other hand down into her panties and plunged a finger into her folds. "Oh…God…Gil" she cried just as her walls began to spasm around his finger. He kissed her hard as he let her ride out the orgasm rocking through her body.

Without breaking the kiss he grabbed her and walked the both of them over to the bed. He laid her on the bed and stood back. He looked at her flushed face and took his time undressing himself, her eyes growing dark with pleasure.

Once he was done undressing himself he moved on to her scant clothing. Soon he had managed to de-vest her of her panties and her bra. He stood looking at her for a moment before reaching down for her.

He went down on his knees in front of her and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Sara tried to prepare herself for the onslaught of pleasure put knew she failed miserably as she gasped when his tongue plunged into her folds.

Once more he delivered her to the edge of the abyss and launched her over the edge. The orgasm was just declining when he pushed her further onto the bed and plunged himself deep inside her. "Sara…yesss" he whispered right before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

She could taste herself on his lips and it only enhanced her pleasure as he thrust faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Their actions were becoming almost animalistic in nature when he felt her walls begin to clamp down on him and pulse.

"Gil…Oh…Gil" she cried out, causing him to thrust harder. He thrust deep within her and felt his own orgasm overtake him. "Sara" he yelled just as he spilled inside her, consummating their marriage.

He collapsed on top of her with the exhaustion and they stayed there, both trying to regain their breaths. Realizing he must be crushing her he slid to her side and pulled her close.

"I love you Mrs. Grissom" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Mr. Grissom" she replied as she felt his hand wander to her nether regions once more.


	14. Working hard or Hardly Working

Working hard, or hardly working

Monday evening came too soon for the couple and they were both dragging their feet to get ready for work. Sara was blow-drying her hair when Grissom came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and began nipping at her shoulder.

"Gil we're going to be late, stop that" she wasn't very convincing since she was leaning into his touch and had turned off the dryer. An "Mmmm" in her neck as he continued to nibble was all she got in return.

Grissom's phone went off, interrupting his activities. "Grissom" he said a little harshly into the phone as he walked out of the room. Sara finished drying her hair and then went into the room to get dressed.

Her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Grissom. Giving the phone a strange look she answered it.

"We have a 419, shall I pick you up?" Grissom said to her over the phone and from across the room. She gave him a glare and then hung up the phone. He placed his hand against his chest and displayed mock hurt on his face.

"You hung up on me" he said, pretending anger. She just laughed at him while she finished getting dressed.

It took them almost half an hour to get to the scene and Brass was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw the couple walking up. They really did look good together. He began going into the specifics of the case and then left them to take over the scene.

The two of them fell into their routine, that was until Grissom felt something hit him in the back of his head. He looked behind him and noticed a glove was lying on the floor and Sara was smiling at him mischievously.

He was about to say something when Doc Robins came in to release the body. After the body was processed and all the evidence was neatly put away in the Denali Grissom again felt something hit the back of his head.

He looked over at Sara and she was sporting an innocent look on her face as she placed her kit in the back along with the evidence. He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at her before bending over to grab the glove off the ground and closing the doors.

He went around to the driver side of the car to find it occupied, he tried the knob and found she had locked it. She was having problems containing her laughter at this point. He rounded the front of the car and got into the passenger seat and looked over at her.

She kept her eyes occupied with backing the car up and heading towards the lab. She was just turning into the lab when she felt the glove smack against the side of her head. She looked over at him and he was acting like nothing had just happened.

They took all the evidence into the lab and dropped it off to the labs before heading to the break room. It was two hours past shift and the break room was deserted. Sara walked over to the coffee pot to grab a cup while Grissom hung back for a moment.

Sara heard the click of the lock on the door to the break room and her body began to warm in just the right places. When she heard the shades being drawn down one by one she could feel the heat between her legs strengthen.

She could feel him drilling a hole in the back of her head with his stare and she was having difficulty holding onto her mug, she had yet to actually put any coffee into it.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Without a word he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his hand in, gripping her mound hard. She sucked in a breath and moved her hips in time to his movements against her nub.

Her breath began to shorten and he quickly turned her around in his grasp and pinned her against the counter, assaulting her lips with gusto. He pulled her pants down while she undid his, releasing his straining erection from its material bindings.

She enveloped him in her grasp and pumped a couple of times, eliciting a moan of satisfaction in return. She had just managed to slide his pants down a little when he lifted her onto the counter and thrust inside her. He covered her lips with his in a searing kiss to keep her from making any noise.

She met him thrust for thrust and the two progressed to climax. The thrill of doing this in the break room was enhancing any pleasure they were currently experiencing. Grissom ground hard into her and she dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on for dear life while her climax overtook her.

Sara's walls pulsating around his engorged erection caused him to plummet off the edge and into his own orgasm. He thrust deep and hard one more time, allowing the both of them to ride out the pleasure.

He kissed her hard on the mouth as they reassembled themselves. Sara turned and grabbed her mug off the counter and began filling it as Grissom went and unlocked the door.

Five minutes later Ecklie walked in to find the two scientists sitting at the table, drinking coffee and pouring over a case file with odd smiles on their faces.


	15. Close Quarters

Sorry it took so long to get this update done, but I have been busy. I am at home sick now with nothing to do but watch old movies and write, so maybe I can get some more updates done. Enjoy.

Grissom walked into the supply closet and began searching for the supplies he needed to restock his kit when he heard the door close behind him. Thinking nothing of it he continued to search out the items he needed.

It wasn't until he tried to get out that he noticed the broken knob. "Shit" he said and placed his items on the nearest shelf. As educated as he was he still reached for the knob and tried it. He lowered his head in disgust and reached for his phone.

Apparently the only place in all of CSI, including the morgue, that phone service was unavailable was the supply closet. "Damn" he yelled to the little room. He turned around and began pacing the room when he heard the door open.

He turned around and watched as Sara entered the room and let the door begin to drift closed behind her. "Sara, grab the door!" Grissom yelled and Sara instinctively reached for it.

She was too late, the door latched just as she reached it, she grabbed the knob and tried in vain to open the door. She closed her eyes and lowered her head "Shit!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me. I didn't quite catch that." Grissom said behind her with amusement lacing his words. Sara turned around to see him smiling at her widely. "Looks like we're stuck" he commented with a twinkle in his eye.

Sara looked back at him and gave him one of her smiles, "whatever shall we do…bugman."

Grissom laid a hand over his heart in mock pain, "bugman, why do you mock me so Sara? I could never compare" he replied before stepping a bit closer to her.

"I know it's hard to live up to the delights of the Calliphoridae (blowfly)" she stepped closer to him "the Lepidoptera (butterfly)" one step closer "or even the Coleoptera (beetle), but I am sure there are _some_ redeaming qualities to you."

Grissom grabbed Sara by the waist and drew her in close "I love it when you talk bugs" he whispered in her ear. 

She smiled and leaned into his ear "I know" and licked his lobe causing Grissom to shudder in response. Sara ground her hips against him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Mmmm…Sara" Grissom said distractedly "honey…Ohhh…honey?"

"Yessss?" she asked him as she reached down and cupped him.

"Sara…oh yeah, right there…we're at work….mmmm…in…the…closet…"

"Mmmm hmmm" she hummed in his ear as she unclasped his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, "and your point is?" she finished as she reached in and enclosed him in her hand.

He closed his eyes and let the sensations overcome him, "Sara…oh yeah…right there" he moaned. Sara kissed him hard, backing him up against the wall of the room and into a shelving unit causing some gloves to fall to the floor.

Grissom reached up under her shirt and cupped a breast, pinching her nipple ligtly. "Mmmm…harder" she responded to his touch and he tightened his grip on the hardened nub. 

"Oh yeah" she growled into his neck before nipping her way across it and down his chest as she continued to pump his throbbing member. "Sara" he moaned as she sank to her knees and envleoped him in her mouth. 

She bagan to move him in and out of her mouth as she reached her hands behind him and grabbed his ass hard, he placed his hands in her hair and pulled it aside so he could watch as she pleasured him. The sight of her lips surrounding him as she moved him in and out made him growl with apreaciation. 

He was marching fast towards releas and could take it no more. He stopped her motions and grabbed her by the wiast and pulled her up. He quickly removed her pants and thrust deeply within her, pinning her against the wall and eliciting a low cry of satifaction from the both of them.

He began to quickly thrust within her as he reached down and rubbed her nub. She writhed with the motion of his hand and met him thrust for thrust as they each neered completion. When her climax came it was hard and sudden making her cry out his name. He soon followed, crying her name in return.

He kept her pinned to the wall untile their orgasms completed and then he gently released her from her position. She kissed him deeply before they put their clothes back on.

Half an hour later they were sitting on the floor to the closet playing with some cards someone had left in there when the door opened and Nick stepped in. They watched as he jarred the door open with a stopper and then looked up. "how long have you guys been in here?" he asked, a little surprised to see them.

"About an hour" Sara replied getting up while Grissom picked up the cards. 

"Didn't you know the knob is broken" he siad with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"I did" Sara said looking back at Grissom with a raised brow. "I just forgot" and she left the room, a wide eyed Grissom and a chuckling Nick left in her wake.


	16. Closed due to Toxic Spill

Closed due to toxic spill

Closed due to toxic spill

Grissom hung the sign on the door to the layout room with a smile, quickly wiping it off his face when he noticed Catherine coming towards him with an evidence box.

"Sorry Cath, this layout room was contaminated earlier today from a spill. It has to be cleaned before it can be used again" he explained before Cath could go in the room. Cath looked from the sign and back to him.

"It wouldn't happen to have been one of your experiments that spilled would it?" she asked with an accusing look on her face. Grissom shrugged his shoulders in reply, a sheepish smile adorning his face.

"Maybe, then again, maybe not" he answered before heading towards his office.

"It better not stink after it's cleaned" she yelled back at him and he raised his arm in acknowledgment before entering his office.

Half an hour later Sara, Nick, and Warrick were coming back in from their triple, they split up with their evidence and headed to their destinations. Sara was bound for the DNA lab, Warrick to trace, and Nick headed to the layout rooms to set up the evidence.

"Oh man" he exclaimed as he reached it. "You have got to be kidding me" he finished as Sara came up behind him.

"Nope, I was there when it happened" she looked around like she was making sure no one was listening and then leaned in close to Nick's ear "Grissom spilled another one of his experiments" she whispered.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. He was about to head towards one of the other layout rooms when he saw Grissom standing right behind Sara. "Um, I'm going to go set this evidence up" he said quickly and began to walk in the other direction.

"Traitor" Sara said loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled once again, knowing she was going to get it from the bossman. Five minutes later and this was confirmed when Sara came in with a look that nearly turned his hair white.

"I have to go and help him clean the mess up now, thanks Nick" she said helping him lay out the evidence on the table.

"Sorry Sar, it was just too good to pass up."

"Yeah well, it better not be another one of his pig experiments gone wrong or I'm going to take it out on you" she replied to him, a slight smile beginning to form on her face telling him he wasn't in too much trouble.

"Hey guys, I just saw Grissom take a huge box, bucket and mop into one of the layout rooms that was closed" Warrick said as he came into the room to help them.

"Yeah" Nick answered "apparently there was some kind of spill in there" he said with a mischievous look on his face.

Warrick gave him a knowing look "another experiment gone wrong huh?" he asked and Nick nodded his head. Warrick gave a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Guess what else?" Nick asked before Sara dug an elbow in his side making him wince.

"Oh this has got to be good if Sidle doesn't want me to know. Fess up" he demanded giving Sara a pointed look. Sara gave Nick yet another growling look before answering in a rush "I have to help clean it up."

Warrick outright laughed at this and Sara and Nick couldn't help but laugh with him. Their laughter increased dramatically when Grissom showed up wearing a white jumpsuit and holding one in his hand for her.

When the laughter had cleared Sara was forced to put on the suit and follow Grissom towards the layout room in question. Eyes from all over the lab were on them as they made their way to the room.

"Ok guys, back to work" Grissom yelled to them all and when he noticed they were doing as commanded he opened the door for Sara and she followed him in.

As soon as they were in the room with the door closed and locked Sara wrapped her arms around him and smothered his lips in an erotic kiss. Grissom began to slowly walk the both of them to the pallet he had created on the floor continuing to kiss her enthusiastically.

They accidentally knocked over a bucket Grissom brought in onto the floor as they were backing up. "Gil, won't someone hear us?" she asked quietly. Grissom smiled in response and reached towards something behind her. Suddenly the room was filled with the noise of a shop-vac.

Sara positively gleamed at him before beginning to rid him of his white jump suit. His temperature grew a notch when she did this and he began to help her rid herself of her suit as well. Soon clothing began to fly as they discarded pieces in a mad rush to feel skin.

Their lips crashed together again as he lifted her onto the table, not bothering with the paddock on the floor. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair. This was not lovemaking session; this was bone melting, sweat inducing sex.

He bit his way to her mouth and then thrust into her hard as he took her lips once more in a mad rush. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on the table for leverage as he continued to thrust into her.

Her pert breasts bounced with each pounding, entrancing him with their movement. Harder and harder he drilled into her until they both thought they would crack from the erotic pleasure of it. The excitement of having hard sex in the middle of the lab drove them each as they neared their climaxes.

Her walls began to convulse and clench around him and he thrust in her again and again, allowing her to ride to completion as he spilled within her with his own orgasm. When they were spent he collapsed upon her gasping for breath as her own chest heaved in and out.

It took them a good twenty minutes to recover and then they had to spend the next two hours actually cleaning and disinfecting the layout room. When they were done even Sara was impressed with the cleanliness of the room. They had just picked up the last of the cleaning supplies when an insistent knock began to play on the door of the room.

Grissom walked over and found Ecklie on the other side, a pissed off look on his face.

"Conrad?" Grissom said with a raised brow.

"Are you just about finished with this room, its needed for a new case" he asked as he walked in. He looked around and found every inch of the room to be spotless. He shocked the two of them when he turned around and commented "I think you two should clean all the layout rooms if this is what they look like when you're done."

Grissom just smiled 'I think Sara and myself would be more than pleased to do every room in the lab if you wanted" he commented before him and Sara left the room, both of them sporting the biggest of smiles.

**I'm really sorry it took so long to post a new chapter but I'm quickly running out of ideas. If you have read this story this is not the first time I have enlisted help from all of you. Give me some suggestions…pretty much anything will do, place, a time, anything…please. Leave a message and let me know. Maybe there is something you really want to read or really wanted to write but just couldn't.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bugging around

**I haven't posted to this story in a while and thought I would give you guys a little something. Same rules apply about the content so if you have a sensitive constitution don't read, otherwise enjoy!**

Bugging around

It was six am when the alarm clock went off and Sara rolled over to find an empty bed and cold sheets. "Gil?" she said to the room. No answer came and she got out of bed to search for her elusive bugman.

"Gil" she said again a little louder as she entered the hall.

"In here" she heard coming from his office. She walked in to find him sitting at his desk looking at his computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing he was looking for that prize cockroach he had bid on a week ago.

"I'm looking for speedy."

She faked a quizzical look and he elaborated "you know, the cockroach I bid on last week and lost. I was trying to find who won him."

She looked over his shoulder to see the screen and noticed he was looking at a government website. She knew he really wanted that bug, but was still astonished that he would go so far to try and find out who the new owner was.

"I have the name of the user who purchased it and if I could just find out…" this was as far as he got before Sara jumped on him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He immediately forgot about searching for the person and gave Sara his undivided attention. She pulled him up from his chair and led him to the bedroom, pushing him against the wall at one point to press her body against him.

She kissed him hard while unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it down his arms. His hands began to travel the length of her torso when she pulled him away from the wall and began the trek to their room once more.

She pulled him into the room while she was unbuttoning his jeans and when they finally made it to the bed she had them undone and was pulling out his fully erect member. He gave a whimper when she pushed him on the bed and pulled his pants all the way off along with his boxers.

She pulled her shirt off and looked at him with hunger before dropping to her knees in-between his legs. He watched in fascination as she surrounded his cock with a hand and gave it a couple of pumps.

His eyes closed, but opened seconds later when he felt warm wet flesh come into contact with his sensitized flesh. He watched as Sara lips moved on him and growled when she cupped his balls with a hand.

The pulled him in her mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat before pulling him back out while sucking on the flesh like a delectable popsicle. He began to see stars in his eyes as she continued to move him in and out of her mouth.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. She massaged his balls while continuing to suck on him hard. He could feel the sweet pull on his groin as his climax built, his sack tightening.

Knowing he was close to the edge she sucked harder, pulling him in with ardent passion and massaging her tongue against his tip when she pulled him out.

He yelled her name out as he came into her mouth. She continued to suck on him until every last drop had been expelled from his body. As he lay on the bed breathing hard and spent she got off her knees and stood in front of him with a smile.

He sat up and pulled her close to him before pulling her panties down. He pulled her onto the bed with him and began a slow assault of her body. He kissed every inch of her body before finally finding himself at her core.

He took in a deep breath and knew she was wet with want. He gently nudged a finger into her folds and her hips bucked with the action. He found her entrance and pushed a finger inside her. He soon added another finger and moved them in and out of her folds.

He kissed her mound, right above her clit and she spread her legs to allow him entrance. He licked her once and then again while his fingers massaged her inner core.

She began to move her hips to the rhythm he was creating for her and she sucked in a breath when he enveloped her entire clit with his mouth. He pulled on the sensitive flesh with his teeth before beginning to suck on it, his fingers continuing the rhythm.

Suddenly she yelled out his name as she convulsed around his finger, he continued to suck on her clit and move his finger in and out while she rode the wave of her orgasm.

She was just falling from her orgasm when he covered her body with his own, kissing her deeply, letter her taste herself on his lips. She gasped in surprise when he thrust his fully erect member into her already sensitized flesh.

It took only moments for her to come to climax again and he pounded into her with ardent fever while she rode wave after wave of ecstasy. She called out his name over and over again like a mantra.

He kissed her deeply as he came for a second time and then called out her name.

Later that evening while Grissom was going to his office to grab that nights assignments Sara headed to the breakroom.

"Is everything ready?" she asked when she got there, holding box in her hands.

They all gathered around her to see what she had.

"I can't believe you got it" Greg said enthusiastically.

"I can only imagine what it cost" Nick chimed in.

"You're paying for a fifth of it so it was worth it. I'll let you guys know later how much." She said with a smile.

They all dispersed when they saw Grissom coming down the hall. When he entered the break room the first thing he saw was the cake.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled at once, surprising him.

"I thought I told you no celebration" he half scolded.

"Well tough, now blow out the candles" Cath responded.

He gave them all a smile and blew out the candles. Sara came over and handed him the box she held. He took it from her with a quizzical look and then began to open it.

"Be careful" she said.

He looked inside and then looked up at her. He now understood why his other birthday present was so great this morning. Sitting inside the box was speedy, the fastest racing roach in the world.

**You know I secretly love those reviews…**


	18. Office Affairs

**Just letting off a little steam and giving you guys a treat at the same time. I'm running out of ideas again and have almost run out of the last ones you guys gave me. Sooooo….give me some ideas and I will write them in. A place, a situation, anything…**

Office Affairs

"What if someone walks in?" Sara asked while Grissom attacked her neck, nipping and biting his way to her ear.

"They won't, Jim is on vacation and no one will be looking for him." He gave her ear a good nip and pulled at the hem of her t shirt. She was beginning to have a hard time thinking.

"What if someone hears?" she gasped out as his roaming hands made their way to her breast and gave it a squeeze.

He pulled back for a second "just try and be quiet" and he grabbed her mouth in a searing kiss.

Deciding she would have to give it her best shot she began to unbutton his shirt. The idea of having sex in Brass's office was his idea and she hoped to God the man never took a black light to it.

All thought was pushed out of her mind as she felt Grissom tugging her shirt up and over her head in a flourish. It was like fooling around with her boyfriend in her father's house. The excitement was almost more than she could take.

He pulled her in close and began to undo her pants hurriedly. She could feel the heat begin to pool at her core and his erection was rubbing against her leg, letting her know he was right there with her.

She moved her hands to his shirt and grabbed the hem, pulling his shirt over his head and attacking his pants. Just as she was undoing his pants he was pulling hers down. On his way down he breathed in deeply.

His mouth began to water when he smelled her and he couldn't contain himself when he laid the gentlest of kisses on her lower stomach. She sucked in her breath at the touch, anticipating his next movement.

She was not disappointed when he stood up and lifted her onto the desk. He wedged a knee between her legs and spread them apart moments before pushing himself inside her. It had been a good two weeks since their last union and his size at the moment spoke volumes to that.

She wrapped her arms around him as he began to move inside her, the both of them groaning with the action. It had been too long for the both of them and she urged him to move faster by digging her nails in his shoulder.

He responded by lifting her leg and pushing further inside her. She wanted to scream out in pleasure, but bit his shoulder instead. The sweet pain of her biting him made him begin to pound into her even harder.

The objects on the desk began to move with the thrusting and Grissom thought it a better idea to move their activities to a safer place. He lifted Sara off the desk and carefully walked the two of them over to the couch. He sat down, forcing her onto him hard.

They both sucked in a breath with the action before Sara took over and began to move on him. He leaned down and sucked in a pert nipple, biting on it vigorously as Sara tried not to scream with the action.

As soon as he was done with one he began on the other as Sara continued to move up and down his shaft. He placed his hands on her hips and began to aid her in pushing himself in and out of her core.

He could feel the pull in his balls as he climbed closer to climax and wanting her to be there with him he slid a hand between them and began to pinch her swollen nub. Sara picked up the pace and slammed herself on him over and over again as he continued to rub and pinch her.

Sara began to convulse around him and he quickly grabbed her by the waist and thrust himself inside as her muscles clenched around him. His stomach tightened and hips moved without thought.

He climaxed soon after Sara, moving in her to milk every seed he had to offer. She collapsed on him, sweaty and hot from the exercise, yet completely satiated at the same time.

"We need to do this more often" she commented once she could breath again.

"I thought you were worried we might get caught?"

"I think it's worth the risk" she said before claiming his lips in a searing kiss. She moved her hips and discovered he was still inside her. Taking advantage of the situation she slowly moved herself until she could feel him grow inside her.

"You are the devil" he said before she leaned back and began to rock more enthusiastically on him. She was lifting herself off him and then slamming back down so hard he was sure it would be only moments before he came again.

"Touch yourself for me?" he asked in a whisper against her neck and she snaked a hand down between them and did just as he asked. He leaned back as far as the couch back would let him and watched as she moved up and down on his swollen member while touching herself.

He could feel her muscles begin to contract and thrust himself in deeper with her movements. Soon she was reaching her climax and he was right there with her. Before she could scream out his name he claimed her lips and sealed their combined screams with a kiss.

Once again she collapsed on him, but this time she was too tired to even speak.

**Please leave me a review!!??!!**


End file.
